narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenkai
Zenkai (全壊, Complete Destruction) is a test subject for an organization, named Gyōten. Originally, he was a child by the name of Itsuki (樹, tree) who was an orphan raised in Konohagakure's orphanage. His lineage is unknown. However, as a child, he possessed apparent and clear life force as he was physically talented. He managed to survive in extreme conditions, which was the reason why he was chosen by Gyōten to be their test subject. Gyōten is an underground organization, located near Konohagakure. The goal of the organization is to augment the strength of Konoha's military. They operate directly under the Daimyō and the Hokage, yet their presence is top secret. They are disguised as a hospital in order to experiment on patients in secret. Gyōten realized the strength of Hashirama Senju, the man who was able to defeat Madara. Thus, they strived to create a new Hashirama for Konoha, they called the project "Project: Hashirama Rebirth". The main key in this was Yamato, who was experimented on by Gyōten without his knowledge. After studying the body modifications that Yamato underwent in order to tolerate the injection of Hashirama's DNA, they tried to emulate it with many other test subjects. Yamato's DNA was used as it carried Hashirama's cells. However, they realized the impotency of Yamato's cells compared to the first Hokage. Many experiments were made to purify the cells in order to get potent DNA. This was later improved by integrating Zetsu's cells with Yamato. Zetsu was suspected to carry Hashirama's cells after many reports, which was sent to the headquarters about the Zetsu minions turning to plants, especially due to them making their appearance after Yamato's kidnapping. After merging the two DNA's, Gyōten managed to create a very potent DNA, which is very close to Hashirama's. After years of failed experiments, and many mutations, Gyōten succeeded in injecting Hashirama's cells into almost every cell in Itsuki's vessel, which occurred after severe modifications in order to prepare the body to cope with the DNA. The experiment was a success. Itsuki managed to survive the injection of Hashirama's cells. Gyōten later forced him to awaken Wood Release through severe emotional trauma. By that time, Itsuki was eight years old. He was then sent to the ANBU foundation in order to detach his emotions, so that he could become the perfect weapon. He was given the name Zenkai due to his objective, which was to destroy anyone that stands in Konoha's path. His name was a symbol and a reminder of Itsuki's purpose and a symbol of his inhumanity. He was trained by Yamato in the usage of Wood Release. He reached a degree of potency in the use of wood release, which was said to match even the first Hokage. However, Itsuki was forced to forget all about his humanity, to live the life of a weapon. Kill on command. Yet, a part of his humanity lied deep inside Itsuki's heart. However, it was blurred, obscured by who Gyōten wanted him to become ... Zenkai. =Appearance= =Personality= =History= =Abilities= =Trivia= * Thread:122600